


Second Chance at First Love

by C_St_Reed



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Tracking, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_St_Reed/pseuds/C_St_Reed
Summary: What does a resurrection feel like? Let alone what does it feel like when it's happening to someone else? Robert knows Michael is back, he can sense it, and he has to find him.
Relationships: Robert Lightwood/Michael Wayland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm in the middle of reading the Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy book when I decided to write this. I was at the part where the warlock baby is found if you're curious. It's been a while since I finished The Mortal Instruments so some of my details my by foggy, just ignore it and keep going.
> 
> My rough terrible math, puts Michael at roughly 22 when he would have died, so that's how old he is in this when he shows, since he didn't age while he was dead.
> 
> Wasn't beta read. No editing. We die like men.

Robert was pacing in the musty attic room, while Isabelle, Maryse, and Alec were tending to the baby that was found on the steps of Shadowhunter Academy. It had already been a long evening and he desired nothing more than to just go to bed. 

It happened all of a sudden, the book Robert held in his hand clattered to the floor, as it felt like he was suffocating. Alec was the first to respond, despite their rocky relationship he did love his father. Robert fell to his knees, and his whole body felt like it was on fire. It was the worst pain he had ever experienced, far worse than the burn of demon blood.

"Daddy," Isabelle exclaimed in the voice much younger than herself.

Robert laid on the wooden floor, the burn subsided. But his heart beat was met with a faint echo in his chest.

"Call Magnus," Maryse cried.

"No," Robert said simply as he opened his eyes. The echo of his heartbeat had grown louder, stronger, and in that moment the echo became indistinguishable from his own steady heartbeat. It was as if he was whole, something he hadn't felt for a very long time. "I need to go!" he said in an unwavering voice, while rising to his feet.

"You can't be serious! You could have had another stroke," Maryse pointed out.

"Why don't you just sit down," Isabelle offered.

"No, it wasn't a stroke."

"Dad," Alec called.

"Please son, you must see, I have to go."

Something about how his father spoke, or maybe it was a light in his father's eyes that Alec had never seen there before.

"Alright," Alec said handing his father a coat. "Bundle up, it's cold outside."

Robert took the jacket from his son, bolting down the stairs he ignored the protests of his daughter and wife. He only ran faster, faster than he had in years, faster than he did in battle. This was more important than any battle. He threw open the doors of the academy, booked for the stables, and saddled up the largest horse he could find.

The wind was cold, the snow fell in thick clumps making it hard to see. But Robert knew where he was going, he had taken this path many times in his days at the Academy. The grand manors and estates of the Idris countryside were few and far between, but they were still there even if they were hard to see.

After riding for what felt like hours Robert rode upon the manor he desired. The silhouette of a man in blacked clothes was all he could see. Without another thought, he flung himself off his horse and ran through the snow towards the figure.

Robert wrapped his thick arms around the man, who merely turned in his grasp. Up close it could be seen the man had a halo blond hair, his face was angular and gorgeous and hadn't aged a day since he last laid eyes on him.

"Michael," Robert said with tears in his eyes, pulling the slightly shorter man in tighter.

"Robert," Michael breathed through struggled breaths.

"You must be freezing," he said removing the coat Alec had given him, and wrapping it around his parabatai. They looked into each others eyes, which were both filled with tears.

"How did this happen?" Robert asked.

"I-I don't know."

"Come on, let's get you some place warm."

Robert led Michael through the snow back to where he left the horse. Robert lifted him on the back of the massive black clydesdale, and they were off.

Michael hadn't really remembered much other than being in the hall of accords with the circle, and now he was here on horseback curling up to Robert's back for warmth. He wrapped his arms around the man in front of him tighter as they rode. Michael supposed he had died, even if he had he didn't remember anything about it, and maybe that was for the best.

The snow was getting thicker and heavier, it entirely obscured the road.

"Whoa," Robert said, pulling the horse to a stop. "There's no way we're making it back to Allicante in this mess."

"Look, over there," Michael pointed out a small stone cabin a little ways off the road.

Robert pulled the reins and the horse trotted up to the front front of a little barn right behind the cabin. There was one stall, that Robert boarded the horse up in with plenty of hay and water for him to drink. Walking from the barn to the front door proved a struggle in the increasingly rising snow. Robert knelt down and bridal carried Michael through the snow and inside the tiny cabin.

The cabin was big enough for one, but was entirely empty now. Robert laid Michael on the single bed and got to work starting a fire. There was some wood, but not a lot. It had been years since he'd tried to start a fire by hand. After some time, and some trouble he was finally able to get the fire to light. The orange light of the fire cast ominous shadows around the darkened room.

Robert looked over from where he was sitting, to find Michael had fallen asleep on the bed. He looked so peaceful, like the closest thing to an angel, if there ever was one. He was Roberts angel. _No_ , he thought. He can't do this. Michael was his Parabatai, his friend, nothing more. Robert's mind drifted back to the hideous version of himself. His mind kept torturing him, continuously replaying the memory of him metaphorically killing Michael.

When Michael came out to him, only because he forced the matter, and regrettably Robert dismissed him. He turned his back on his best friend when he needed him most. Due to what? Valentine? The Clave? Robert had thought about it many times since that evening, more so after Michael's death. He knew did it out of fear, not of the law or of Valentine, but of that it meant for him. It was stupid of him. It would be different this time, he had to make it up, he had to apologize.

Robert surveyed the small room, there was a metal pitcher which he filled with snow and placed over the fire to melt so he could brew tea. He found some cured meats in a tin, and was lucky enough to find some canned fruit.

He laid it all out for Michael to find when he awoke. Robert drank a few sips of tea before returning outside to try and find some more wood. He went to the barn and found a small stack of chopped logs.

* * *

"I still think we should go after him," Isabelle said in a huff.

Alec had started tuning her our, especially when Magnus arrived.

"I still think you should return to your home." Magnus said, "Alec doesn't think it's a problem." 

"Izy," Alec said, "Dad had the same immediate reaction I have when I sense Jace is in trouble. He had the same worried all knowing look in his eye as I get when you can sense something's wrong but can't do anything about it."

"Yeah that's great and all but, Jace is your Parabatai, and last time I checked Michael Wayland was dead," Isabelle retorted.

"He did have that look though," Maryse piped up from the table in the kitchenette, having already drunk most of a bottle of wine.

"What look?"

"The same one Alec described, back at the Academy your father used to know exactly what was happening with Michael before anyone else. He could sense it."

"Okay, let me repeat myself and talk slower, MICHAEL-WAYLAND-IS-DEAD and he's not coming back!" Isabelle proclaimed.

"Not necessarily," Magnus chimed in.

"What?" They all looked at him in astonishment.

"Depending on how he died, how restless his soul was, how much unfinished business he had, yada, yada, yada," Magnus said taking another sip of his scotch. "Theoretically he could come back to some extent whether as a ghost, or spirit. Or something else."

"Like?"

"I don't know," Magnus sounded exhausted. "I don't have all the answers. The after life it y'alls shtick. Maybe Saint Peter felt forgiving and sent him back."

* * *

Michael took a bite of the jerky at his side, and washed it down with the lukewarm tea. The door opened and Robert entered with an armful of logs.

"You're awake," Robert said adding more wood to the fire. Michael just nodded, his everything still ached.

"What happened?" Michael murmured. "My home, it's destroyed. I'm wearing burnt scraps of clothing and everything hurts." His voice cracked.

Robert was sitting next to him on the bed in a flash, pulling Michael into a big hug, and just began to cry. He cried in a way he never really had before. Michael hid his face in the crook of Robert's neck while Robert stroked his hair, and his back.

"It's been so long," Robert said, "Your home was destroyed in a freak accident last year involving an Angel and Valentine. I'm so sorry Mike."

Michael sobbed into his chest, it hurt to sob, but it felt right. "I died, didn't I?"

Robert tried to speak, but his voice failed him, he nodded sending more tears splashing.

"How long? What year is it?"

"It's December, 2009," Robert forced out. "You died in the uprising." He held Michael tighter.

"That explains the charred clothes," Michael said with a dry laugh, before coughing.

Robert reached for the tea, "Here, drink more." Michael accepted it and drank the remainder down.

"I'm sorry," Robert said as an older and more haggard man than when he should have apologized originally.

Michael looked at him confused, "Sorry for what?"

Robert took Michael's hand in his own. He had thought about apologizing a million times, but never thought he'd really get the chance. Tears fell, his voice cracked as his eyes met Michael's, "Sorry for everything. For being the worst friend and parabatai in the world. I'm sorry for turning you away and shunning you after I was the one who forced you to come out, when you weren't ready. I love you Michael Wayland more than anything else in the world. If I could rewind time back and change thing I would. We lost so much time together because I was a fool."

With his other hand Michael reached up and wiped away a tear from Robert's cheek. It was a delicate and intimate action. Robert leaned into the forgotten touch of his parabatai, cherishing it.

"I forgive you Robbie. Yes I was upset at the time, but this isn't a weight I would have wanted you to bare for 20 years. I love you too."

Robert pulled him in for another hug, and Michael shivered. "You're still freezing!" Robert said while getting up to put more logs on the fire.

Michael shrugged off the jacket Robert had given him, and began pulling off the charred remains of what he assumed was his burial gear. Robert couldn't help but stare at the supple, tanned body of his parabatai. Where as Robert aged for the last 20 years, it was as if Michael had just walked right out of the 80s. It filled Robert with so many emotions.

Robert pulled out his stele and knelt beside Michael, and on his forearm drew the healing rune. "Figured it may help with the pain and cold," he said looking into Michael's eyes.

"Thanks," he said acutely aware of Robert's hands lingering on his biceps. Michael scooted forward and leaned into Robert. Their lips met and it just felt right. Michael wrapped his arms around Robert's neck, while he pulled his parabatai's body as close as possible.

Michael laid back on the bed and Robert quickly followed him, laying on top of him desperate to kiss him again.

The blond hair beauty pulled on the edge of Robert's dress shirt, without breaking their kiss, Robert pulled his shirt popping the buttons sending them flying around the room. Michael snorted at the absurdity, "easy there tough guy, I'm not going anywhere."

"No. Not again," Robert clarified panting, they looked into each other's eyes. "I can't turn back time. But I'm sure as hell not letting a second chance like this miracle pass me by."

Michael's hands traced Robert's body, "20 years later and you're still as handsome as ever," he said eliciting a blush from Robert. Carefully Robert began kissing his way around Michael's body. First his lips, then he trailed kisses along his jaw and neck, tasting every bit of him like he had imagined. Their eyes met as Robert placed a kiss on the parabatai rune he drew on Michael as children.

"Tell me you want this. I need to know," Robert said.

"Since we were like 16 I've wanted this. That's how long I've wanted you, wanted this."

That was all Robert needed to hear to continue his tirade of kisses. Following his happy trail, Robert placed soft kisses all the way to the base of Michael's cock.

"I've never done this before," Robert said as a warning.

"I'll guide you," Michael said placing his hand to the side of Robert's face. "Just go slow. Explore."

Robert gave into his instincts and began kissing the base of Michael's cock, slowly working his way up. A pearl of precum oozed from Michael's tip, and Robert stuck out his tongue lapping at it. It was sweet like pineapples only better, much better than Robert's own which he had tried on several occasions. His eyes met Michael's and Robert knew he was doing a good job. He took the tip into his mouth and ran his tongue over the head, while his one hand was caressing Michael's balls and the other was roaming up Michael's stomach rubbing the muscles as he went.

He went deeper, taking more of Michael's cock into his mouth, being rewarded by a moan from Michael. While Robert was going down, Michael took Roberts hand and brought it up to his mouth, he started by kissing his fingers before pulling them into his mouth sucking on them.

When he glanced up, Robert saw Michael in a state of pure bliss, like he needed any part of Robert inside of him. Even if it was just his finger. Further Robert went trying to take more of Michael, he wanted all of him. He wanted to do a good job.

"Ahh," Michael moaned, "I'm real close Rob." But Robert didn't stop, couldn't stop. He had imagined this for so long that he couldn't stop. He kept sucking despite Michael's protests. In his right hand Robert could feel Michael's balls tense up, then a moment last his cock exploded into Robert's mouth. Gallons of cum must have poured into his mouth. Michael moaned as Robert continued to suck, and tried to swallow as much cum as he could, but some dribbled out.

Michael pulled Robert off his cock and further up the bed. Michael pulled him in for a kiss and tasted himself on Robert, and idea that he quite liked.

"That was seriously the best blowjob I've ever gotten," Michael laughed and panted between kisses. Robert's erection was poking into Michael's side and grinned, taking it in his hand. "Lay back," Michael commanded just soaking in Robert's body. It never occurred to him at the time what their body's would look like as they got older, but he was definitely satisfied with Robert's results.

While straddling Robert's lap, Michael's hands roamed over Robert's big pecs and biceps. His fingers traced the parabatai rune like Robert had done earlier.

"We were so young, we had our whole lives ahead of us," Michael said with just a hint of melancholy in his voice.

"We still do. You more so than I now, but still."

Michael leaned down and kissed Robert's rune. "I want you Robert, really want you. I don't care if its forbidden. If no one has ever done it, than why should we continue thinking it's disastrous if we do."

Robert reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of Michael's face, "To hell with them all, and their laws. I love you Michael."

Michael leaned down to kiss him, before moving and kissing his way down Robert's body, down his belly, following the salt and pepper happy trail which ended in a thick bush.

"I see you still don't trim," Michael said.

"Nope."

"Good," he said with a wicked smile. Michael stuck his nose in and inhaled deeply, breathing in as much of Robert's scent as he could.

"I imagined what you would smell like up close for years. When you'd be sweaty and glistening after training, even at arms distance I could tell you smelled masculine and amazing."

"Do I live up to the hype?" Robert asked genuinely curious.

"Better," Michael said before taking one of Robert's massive balls in his mouth. Michael could only stare up in need of approval. Based on Robert's reactions Michael knew he was doing a good job. Robert's massive cock, which had to be at least 8 or 9 inches long and as thick as a coke can, hung right in front of Michael's face while he continued worshiping Robert's balls. One of Robert's hands came down and rested on Michael's head guiding him, and it was incredible, it was something he had fantasized about the entire time they shared a room at the Academy.

"I'm so hard Mike."

Michael started kissing up Robert's length savoring every taste, every drop of sweat, every second they had. He started sucking on the tip, causing Robert to moan loudly, calling out Michael's name. He sucked and tried to take as much as he could down his throat without gagging. He knew it would hurt to start but the pain would subside, given that didn't make the pain any easier. Hopefully the healing rune Robert drew on him would help. Michael got Robert's dick as wet as he could before positioning himself over it.

"What are you doing," Robert said worried. "I didn't mean tonight, we can't, not right now, there's no lube. I don't want to hurt you."

Michael grabbed hold of Robert's dick and positioned it at his entrance, while leaning forward to kiss him passionately. Everything he'd felt his whole life came through in that kiss.

"No more waiting," Michael said forcing the first few inches inside himself. He hissed with pain, while Robert laid there his hand's holding Michael's.

"The pain will pass," Robert said in a intoxicating and soothing voice. Michael looked into his eyes and kissed him again, while sliding down another few inches.

"Shhh," Robert murmured, while rubbing Michael's back, "you're doing so well baby. Look at me." Michael opened his eyes and looked deeply into Roberts. "You're doing amazing."

Robert kissed him again, and Michael slid off a bit, and thrust further in, taking most of Roberts Cock. Robert moaned Michael's name moving to rest his hands on Michael's waist.

"Hows that rune working?" Robert asked still worried but drunk on lust.

"It's working," Michael said more confidently than he thought he'd be able to muster. The rune really was a life saver right now.

"Fuck baby," Robert said pulling Michael the last inch down on his cock, and wrapping his arms around him in a massive hug. Michael groaned as Robert's dick struck his prostate.

Michael kissed Robert like he had wanted to do a thousand times in the last, like he'd want to do a million more. Wrapped in Robert's arms was exactly where he knew he belonged.

"Make love to me," Michael said in a barely audible whisper.

But Robert hear it, got up, and re-positioned himself so he was on top of Michael, his legs open wide. Robert kissed him again, "are you ready?" Michael just pushed back in response.

He began slow, withdrawing his length until just the tip was in, before slowly pushing back in. After a few pumps Robert started building up speed. They both moaned, their foreheads pressed against one another. He pulled out, and thrust in again, his tip hitting that sweet spot making Michael moan loudly calling out Robert's name.

Again and again Robert thrust in striking Michael's prostate, the look of pure bliss on his face and the calling out of his name made Robert even harder.

"I love you Michael," Robert said sweat beading on his brow, staring straight into Michael's eyes.

Michael looked deep into Robert's big brown eyes, he lost himself in them. "I love you Robert Lightwood. I always have."

After a few more thrusts, "I'm so close," Michael called, wrapping his arms around Robert.

"Me too," he said thrusting harder and deeper into his parabatai, into his love. Roberts vision went blinding white as his dick twitched and exploded deep inside Michael's hole, pumping him full of the Lightwood seed.

Michael moaned as he shot between their bodies, spraying jet after jet of hot cum between their stomachs. Michael pulled Robert down on top of him, and Robert just collapsed from exhaustion. 

Everything came back as they came down from their high, Robert was still deep in Michael, and didn't ever want to leave. Robert positioned a blanket on top of them and they laid their in their post-coital bliss.

* * *

"Told you it would work," Magnus said to Alec as they existed the portal. "Just a simple tracking spell."

"You're right. Honestly I'm still amazed Isabelle agreed to stay back," Alec said. "Especially after I did get a little worried when Dad didn't come home last night."

"In that storm, I'm not surprised at all he didn't make it back. Which explains why it indicated he's in some crummy cabin."

They walked to the door and knocked, but there was no reply. Alec drew his seraph blade and kicked down the door afraid of what they'd find. Whatever it was he expected, it wasn't to find his father naked in bed with a man. The noise from breaking down the door awoke them both.

Magnus entered right behind Alec, and surveyed the scene, before taking a deep breath. "Hello again Michael," Magnus said with a satisfied grin, before turning to Alec. "I'm gonna go check on the horse they doubtlessly borrowed from the Academy."

Alec turned around while his father Robert fumbled with his pants, and tried to hold closed his shirt which he partially destroyed the night prior. Michael wrapped himself in the blanket, having no interest in putting the charred clothes back on, before sitting back on the bed.

"Are you decent?" Alec asked cautiously.

"Yes," Robert said.

"As much as possible," Michael said eliciting a disapproving look from Robert.

Alec turned around stunned, "do you want to explain yourself? What happened to your runes?" He asked noticing the parabatai rune on his father's chest glowing gold rather than the dull black like the rest.

"Well," he cleared his throat and extended his hand. Alec's eyes drifted to the man on the bed. "For starters, I'm Michael Wayland, nice to meet you."

Alec shook his hand absently. 

"Michael," Robert started, "This is my son Alec."

"Ahhhh! Alec it's so nice to meet you," Michael said with a bright smile. "You're father told me so much about you!" In their post-coital bliss, Robert filled Michael in on the events of the last 20 years and told him about Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Maryse, and even Max. He told him about the after effects of the uprising, their banishment, the war, all of it. "You're father's very proud of you," Michael continued, "even if he has trouble showing it."

Robert blushed crimson, and Alec felt like his head was going to explode. He was still hung up on catching his father in bed with a supposed dead man, who looked only a few years older than himself, and he didn't have the brain capacity to process compliments right now.

"Thanks," Alec forced out nonetheless trying to be cordial.

"Alec, your mother and I haven't been happy together for a long time." Robert said moving to sit next to Michael, taking his hand in his own. Alec remembered back to the end of the war, and his father telling him about all his regrets about his parabatai. How his own hang ups had caused the rift between the two of them. "I have a second chance son," Robert said somberly, looking at his son with tired eyes. "Don't fault me for taking it."

"I love you dad, you deserve happiness just like everyone else." Alec smiled awkwardly as best as he could manage. "I'll keep quite for now while you decide what to do."

"Thanks Alec."

"Nice meeting you," Michael called out as Alec turned and walked out the door.

Robert turned to Michael, "well, what are we going to do?"

Michael placed his hand over the parabatai rune on Robert's chest, right over his heart. "I don't know, but we'll figure it out. Together."

Robert leaned in for another kiss.


	2. One Thing Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert decides to introduce everyone to Michael by throwing a dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from the song One Right Thing by Marshmello and Kane Brown.

Magnus stood in the barn beside the massive clydesdale, he touched his hand to the side of it stroking it gently as Alec walked in.

"Well?" Magnus asked.

Alec walked slowly up beside Magnus, his mind still processing the events of the morning. "I told him I would keep his secret," Alec said.

"You did?"

"Yeah, well it's not exactly like I, of all people, could out him. How long do you think Michael will be here?"

"Hard to say," Magnus said. "It all depends on why he's back. Did he really have unfinished business? Which since he didn't disappear after sleeping with your father, we know that wasn't on his ghostly bucket list."

"He's not a ghost," Alec corrected. "I shook his hand."

"Interesting, at least now we know he is here able to physically interact with everyone, not just your father. But how long he will be here is the real question, and is it permanent?"

"And why their parabatai runes are now gold."

"Well lthat's obvious," Magnus chuckled. "They slept together, the rune is overloaded, and thus will amplify all their other abilities making them stronger. Why do you think it's against the law? It gives the shadowhunters too much power, and the clave can't control them."

"Even if he's only here temporarily, we should talk to Jem," Alec said. "We wouldn't want a repeat of Jace-Jonathan incident."

* * *

_Michael was running, it was the only thing he could do, he was out of weapons and time. Chaos had rained down around him, he tried to flee for the door but it was no use. The room burst into flames, and everything went white._

Michael shot up in bed.

"Good morning," Robert said sitting on the side of the bed.

"What?"

"You fell asleep again," Robert explained. "Bad dream?" he placed his hand on the side of Michael's face.

"Yeah, but it's okay," Michael said placing a kiss on Robert's wrist leaning into his touch.

"Magnus was nice enough to portal over some clothes for you, and a new shirt for myself."

Michael looked at the side table and noticed jeans, and an olive green sweater. As well as a note."

"What did the note say?"

"Magnus, he uhh," Robert thought. "He told Jem, oh Brother Jeremiah about your return. He felt it was best, and I have to agree, that you meet with a Silent Brother in secret so they can perform the birth ceremony upon you again."

Michael shifted uneasily, "After what you told me about Jace's mind control, I have to agree," he said. "Those guys just creep me out still. You'd stay with me while they do it, right?"

Robert laughed and pulled Michael in for a kiss, "Heaven and earth couldn't keep me away from you."

"I love you."

"And I you."

As the two of them dressed, they discussed their plans. They would head back to the Academy where they would meet with Magnus, Alec, Jem, and a Silent Brother Jem trusted to perform the ceremony in secret. And so they mounted their horse and rode off. Michael clutching onto Robert, who enjoyed the sensation. They arrived in the early afternoon, and boarded back up their horse.

"It's weird being back here," Michael said as they walked up the flagstone path to the front.

"You're telling me. As the inquisitor, I had to do a walk through prior to approving the reopening. It was odd to be here alone with nothing but your memories."

"What if someone recognizes me?" Michael asked alarmed as they walked up the front steps."

"No one should here," Robert said confidently. "The only ones here with a chance of recognizing you would be Magnus, and Catarina Loss."

They walked up to the attic, Alec, Magnus, and Jem were waiting for them.

"Nice to see you all again," Michael said as Robert led him to a seat beside Jem. "We really appreciate you all doing this."

"My pleasure," Jem said. "I was quite interested in seeing for myself what Magnus had told me. Michael, it's been a long time."

"That it has," Michael said smiling, looking at everyone, his eyes resting on Robert.

Before too long there was a knock at the door, and a Silent Brother with his long dark cloak scattered with runes entered. The ceremony was short, and basic, but that didn't stop Robert from looking like a worried mess the whole time. Alec watched his father, curious, confused about the man in front of him. His father seemed so different now from the man he once knew. He was light, seemed more relaxed than usual even with everything going on.

When the ceremony was said and done, and Jem and the Silent Brother had left, Robert cleared his throat sitting in the now vacant sear beside Michael.

"I was thinking of having a dinner tonight," Robert said. "An informal thing, allow everyone to get acquainted."

"Everyone who?" Alec asked.

"You know, you, Magnus, Isabelle, Jace, Clary. We could do it at the Lightwood Manor."

"Is that really such a good idea?" Michael asked.

"Sure it is," Robert exclaimed, "besides we got the right to the manor back after the banishment was lifted, we might as well use it."

"I don't think that's what he meant Dad, what if they, specifically Isabelle, react poorly?"

"Why would poorly? Besides it's not like she could know we were seeing each other."

"Oh please," Magnus cut it, "you two have been practically eye fucking each other since you walked in, she'd know."

"But against all better judgement," Alec said, "If it's what you want we will be there, keeping the peace."

"Thank you," Robert cried jumping out of his seat to pull Alec into a massive bear hug, the kind his father never would have given him prior to yesterday.

"We'll go and start prepping," Michael said rising to his feet.

"And I guess we will take care of getting everyone there," Magnus said.

Off they went, Michael and Robert set off through Allicante, buying food, flowers, and other things to spruce up the manor which hadn't seen visitors since before Alec was born. They arrived sometime later. It was weird for Robert, returning to his childhood home. Returning to a place he knew so well but was entirely foreign now.

"Quite the difference from our time at the Academy," Michael said as they walked through the foyer.

"Yeah," Robert agreed somberly.

Michael took the leas, walking around opening the drapes in all the massive windows allowing light in. While Robert speechlessly took everything in.

The Kitchen was large and looked like at one point it could have fed all of the Academy by its self. They unpacked and started preparing for dinner, Michael basted the chicken while Robert diced vegetables, all while they both chatted as if no time had passed since their school days.

"Do you," Michael started, "Do you think they'll like me? Do you think it will be weird?"

Robert put down the knife, walked up behind Michael and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sure it will be a tad weird to begin with," Robert said. "But I'm entirely sure they will love you like I do." He placed a kiss on Michael's neck. "They'd have to be stupid not to, and I didn't raise any stupid children." He placed another kiss on Michael's neck.

"I'm gonna go shave," Robert said pulling away.

"Alright,I've got things covered here.

Robert flew up the steps two at a time, turned on the landing and raced towards his old bedroom. Not much if anything was different from when he left it last. Just a thick layer of just covered things now. In the adjoining bathroom he dug through a draw for his old razor.

Buzzing to life when plugged in, Robert was slightly surprised it will worked. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and examined his face. _God he was old, when did he get so old?_ He thought for a moment about the last time he shaved, shaved completely, not just trimmed his beard which now started too get a few grey hairs. He hadn't cleanly shaven his face since before Alec was born.

With each pass of the razor Robert became more giddy. Beneath the salt and pepper beard was the strong jawline of a much younger man. He felt younger that he had a day before.

"There's my sexy man," Michael said walking up behind Robert. "While the beard looked nice, I won'y miss how scratchy it was." Robert turned and kissed Michael swiftly.

"I'm not sorry to see it go either. I should have done it ages ago."

"Better late than never," Michael said leading Robert out of the bathroom. "The chicken's cooking, the table is set. The only thing left is to wait for our guests."

"Oh no," Robert said with mock sarcasm thick in his voice. "What ever will we do to pass the time?"

"Do you remember that summer I spent almost entirely at your place?" Michael asked laying down on the bed.

"What were we, 15?"

"Yeah," Michael said as Robert laid beside him. "I remember one night, I had fallen asleep and woke up to the bed slightly moving."

Embarrassment crossed Robert's face as he realized where this was going.

"I slowly opened my eyes," Michael said thinking back. "There you were, your underwear at your ankles, as you jerked off right there beside me." Michael chuckled and Robert groaned. "Suffice to say I was hard instantly, it was the first time I ever saw you cum, that memory fueled my spank bank for years."

Robert's face was bright red, "And?"

"And since then I've always thought about what would have happened if I reached over. Well that and just being curious to fuck in your room."

"I've learned recently you can't live life all shoulda, coulda, woulda. We only have right now," Robert said touching Michael's cheek. "If you're still curious about the later, I mean we have time."

Michael glanced up and locked into Robert's eyes, chuckled and leaned in for a kiss.

"While that is a very enticing offer," Michael said. "Later, I don't want to smell of sex in front of your kids."

"Fair enough," Robert stole a kiss and flung himself off the bed. "How about a shower?"

"That sounds lovely," Michael said taking Robert's hand crawling out of the massive king size bed.

"I'll lay out some clothes for you," Robert moved over to the walk in closet and searched threw his old clothes that still hung on hooks. When he turned around with a selection in hand he was greeted by the sight of Michael naked walking into the bathroom.

He laid the clothes out and placed a towel in the bathroom. Down stairs he was surprised how nice everything looked, Michael had taken the time to light a fire in every fire place. Which in addition to warming up the rooms, it made it feel like the home hadn't been left abandoned.

There was a bright flash of light and commotion out the front door. When Robert opened it he was greeted by Magnus leading the way as Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Clary stepped through the portal.

"Uhhh-hi," Clary started. "Mr.Lightwood, nice shave." She said his last name as a question. He knew he felt younger, but did Robert actually look that different?

"Dad!" Alec exclaimed, "you-you shaved."

"Yeah, I thought it was time to do away with the beard." Magnus have a slight laugh but no one else did. "Well, come in! Dinner is almost ready."

They all entered with cautious curiosity, it was the first time any of them were entering the Lightwood home.

"Are we the only one's coming," Isabelle asked.

"Who else would you need," Jace replied. "You're already graced with my presence."

"Do you need any help Robert," Clary asked after smacking Jace's side. The timer rang off in the kitchen.

"Nope, you all can just take a seat at the table." Robert went to the kitchen to plate the food. The steps creaked, Robert turned and saw Michael wearing the clothes he laid out for him. Except they were tighter than Robert thought they'd be. The dark grey shirt hugged Michael's sculpted chest, the jeans complimented his ass, and to top it all off Michael added something Robert hadn't laid out, an old worn black leather jacket. It was the jacket Robert wore religiously during their time at the Academy.

"My eyes are up here," Michael joked.

"Oh I know," Robert smiled. "I'm just enjoying the view."

Robert carried out the food and placed it in front of everyone, and in front of the additional seat that they all questioned with a glance.

"As you can see I've set an additional place," Robert said while sitting down ushering to the empty chair beside him. "I would like to introduce you all to someone."

On cue Michael walked into the dinning room, and was met with encouraging smiles from Robert, Alec and Magnus, and blank stares from the rest.

"Hello," Michael moved to sit at his place beside Robert. "My name is Michael Wayland."

"Holy fuck," Clary muttered shocked.

"It's nice to have you for dinner," Alec said trying to fill the awkwardness.

"Well dig in," Robert instructed.

"Wait," Jace said. "Are you not going to explain how my fake not dead father is joining us for dinner?"

"I-"

"We don't know," Michael cut Robert off. "I just kind of materialized yesterday."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Clary said, her eyes switching between the 22 year old Michael, and her 20 year old boyfriend.

"I'm woman enough to admit when I was wrong," Isabelle said looking over towards Alec and Magnus.

"That's definitely a first."

"There's a first for everything."

The excitement died down and everyone enjoyed their food. But all through the meal Isabelle watched Michael like a hawk, taking note of all subtle body movements. She knew quickly there was something going on between him and her father. After dinner she wanted to confront her father, but as if Alec knew what she was thinking he looked up at her.

When dinner finished Robert was taking everyone on a tour of the manor, that's when Alec pulled Isabelle aside in the library while the rest continued on.

"I know what you're thinking," Alec said holding Izzy's arms. "Don't even try it."

"He's cheating on mom," she countered. "Again! But this time with a dead guy, and his parabatai. It's extra wrong."

"You know how I old you about when Jace died."

"Yeah?"

"The intense excruciating pain I felt, followed by nothing. That what Dad has felt our entire lives." Isabelle looked thoughtful. "For the first time in 20 something years that pain is gone, he's gonna seem like an entirely different person than we've ever known."

"So our father is just gone?"

"He's not gone. He's whole again!"

"Okay, but he's still cheating on mom!"

"They weren't going to stay together much longer anyways Iz."

They walked into the hall and were met with the sight of their father skipping down the stairs.

"There you guys are!" he said. "Went off to go do some exploring of your own?"

"I guess you could say that," Alec clapped his father on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Isabelle agreed with the best fake smile she could muster.

That night after Magnus had portalled everyone home. Robert and Michael laid in bed cuddling.

"Would you say it was a success?" Robert asked.

"I think so, Clary was nice. Jace seemed to be over compensating a bit."

"That's because he's not the self proclaimed hottest one in the room anymore." Michael giggled and kissed Robert.

"You think I'm hot?"

"Of course! Do I need to yell it from the roof tops?"

"No, it's just nice to hear it," Michael kissed him again.

They both fell asleep cuddling in each others arms.


End file.
